Reflexões
by Lany
Summary: O que aconteceu momentos antes da famosa briga do Baile de Inverno entre o Ron e a Hermione?


**Reflexões   
**  
Eu não consigo acreditar que Ron teve a coragem de falar aquelas... aquelas... insinuações sobre a minha pessoa. Confraternizando com o inimigo? Como ele teve a audácia de falar uma coisa dessas? Eu nunca trairia Harry. Preciso soletrar? N-U-N-C-A! E o Vítor praticamente nem conversou sobre o Torneio comigo até hoje. Quer injustiça maior do que essa?

Estou caminhando para o meu Salão Comunal. Não posso negar que gostei muito do baile. Pelo menos o Vítor sabe que eu sou uma garota e que eu tenho sentimentos. Sentimentos é uma palavra que no vocabulário de Ronald Weasley provavelmente não existe. Só ele mesmo para conseguir me deixar furiosa em uma noite dessas. Tentei de todas as formas esconder isso do Vítor. Não queria que ele pensasse que havia algo de errado com ele. Isso seria completamente injusto.

Estou tentando me acalmar. Me irritar não vai adiantar de nada. Tenho que pensar nos pontos positivos do baile. Isso, pontos positivos. Eu tive uma noite brilhante, não foi mesmo? E se o Ron não se divertiu e se para ele o baile foi horrível, a culpa não é minha. Afinal, ele queria ir com uma menina bonita, não é mesmo?

Gah, estou pensando nele de novo. Não, não, não! Vítor, você tem que pensar nele. Vamos lá! Ele parecia realmente feliz em eu ter aceitado o convite dele. E ele foi sempre tão gentil!E dança bem também!E eu tenho que conseguir fazer com que ele fale o meu nome corretamente. Eu sei que o meu nome é bem diferente, mas eu sou persistente, não é mesmo?

Estou escutando barulho de passos. Seria alguém no final do corredor? Não quero falar com ninguém agora. Eu sei muito bem que todo mundo ficou surpreso que a Hermione-que-só-sabe-ficar-na-biblioteca foi justamente com o Vítor-campeão-do-tribruxo-e-apanhador-super-famoso. Não precisarei de mais fofocas ao meu respeito. Acho melhor andar mais rápido. Isso, assim eu consigo chegar antes da pessoa no Quadro da Mulher Gorda e quem sabe, chegar até o meu dormitório. Lá eu tentarei me acalmar. 

A Mulher Gorda não está sozinha no Quadro, tem mais alguém com ela! E nossa, como elas estã sonolentas... Ah, mas isso não é tão importante agora. Falo a senha ("Luzes Encantadas!") e entro no Salão Comunal. Mas aparentemente a pessoa que vinha atrás de mim também aumentou o seu passo e por isso, não demorou para entrar no recinto. Viro para saber quem é? Ou subo as escadas para o meu dormitório correndo? Ah, a curiosidade me venceu.

Oh oh oh! Ron! Justamente quem eu mais precisava encontrar nesse momento. O que ele vai falar agora? Que o Krum me enfeitiçou para eu ir ao baile com ele? Não preciso de mais discussões. 

Fico quieta, mas sabe o que me dá vontade de falar? Que eu, na verdade, queria ir ao baile com ele. Que eu QUERIA que ele me chamasse. Mas foi isso o que ele fez? Não. Não tenho culpa se me chamaram antes. Ele perdeu a chance. Mas eu sei que eu não tenho coragem de falar isso. Pelo menos, não enquanto eu conseguisse raciocinar. Eu sei que o Ron não gosta de mim. Mas eu queria entender o motivo de ele ter essas opiniões sobre o Vítor. Eu cheguei a pensar em ciúmes. Mas ele mal sabia que eu era uma garota, como que vai ter ciúmes de mim?

Estou confusa. E a resposta para o meu problema, infelizmente, não posso achar em um livro. 

Ele está sério. Continuo sem falar nada. Parada. Esperando qualquer reação dele. 

-Você não devia ter ido ao baile com o Krum, Hermione. Isso foi uma completa falta de respeito com o Harry. 

-Engraçado como que a pessoa quem questão não reclamou nenhum momento -respondo já aumentando a minha voz. 

-Hermione, ele só está te usando, você não percebe isso?- ele aumenta a voz. Ahhh, se ele acha que eu vou ficar quieta, está muito enganado!

-Você nem o conhece direito! E ele não está me usando! Ele não faria uma coisa dessas!- gesticulo para poder dar ênfase, e quem sabe, para que ele conseguisse entender o que eu estava falando. 

-Mas ele é de Durmstrang Hermione e... 

-CHEGA disso! Não aguento mais você só reclamando, reclamando, reclamando! 

-Pois eu vou reclamar SIM! Porque eu não gostei NEM UM POUCO de você ter ido ao baile com ele, está bem? 

Eu sentia meu rosto vermelho e pude reparar que o do Ron estava igual. Percebo que o Quadro havia sido aberto, mas não me importo com mais nada. Provavelmente, não me importo nem com o que eu vou falar mais. Eu só quero me livrar de toda essa frustração. Vou utilizar toda a minha coragem Grifinória para isso, eu sei. Talvez até eu me arrependa depois. Mas tenho que aproveitar o momento. 

Já tomei a minha decisão: vou esquecer a razão pelo menos dessa vez.

_" Harry voltou para a Torre da Grifinória sozinho. Recebera um conselho estranhíssimo. Por que um banho ajudaria a descobrir o significado do ovo que gritava? Será que Cedrico estava gozando a cara dele? Será que estava tentando fazer Harry parecer bobo, para que, ao comparar os dois, Cho gostasse ainda mais dele?  
A Mulher Gorda e sua amiga Vi estavam tirando cochilo no quadro que cobria a entrada da Casa. Harry teve que berrar Luzes Encantadas! para que elas acordassem, e ao fazer isso, as duas ficaram muitíssimos irritadas. Quando entrou na sala comunal, encontrou Rony e Hermione tendo uma briga daquelas. Mantendo uma distância de três metros, os dois vociferavam um com o outro, com caras muito vermelhas como pimentões.   
- Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? - berrava Hermione; agora seus cabelos iam se soltando do elegante coque, e seu rosto se contraía de raiva.  
- Ah é? - berrava Rony em resposta. - Qual é?  
- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!  
A boca de Rony ficou mexendo sem emitir som algum como de um peixe de aquário fora da água, enquanto Hermione virava as costas e subia batendo os pés a escada do dormitório das garotas para se deitar. Rony se virou para Harry.  
- Bom - balbuciou, completamente abismado -, bom, isso só prova que ela não entendeu nada...  
Harry não respondeu. Estava gostando demais de ter feito as pazes com o amigo para dizer o que estava pensando naquele momento - mas, em todo caso, ele achava que Hermione entendera melhor do que Rony."   
_(Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo - págs 343 e 344)

**Notas da autora:** Essa fic foi escrita para um challenge de cenas R/H, e ela ficou em segundo lugar.


End file.
